Percy the Slut
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: Jason desperately needs some relief, and Percy is more than happy to help. Gay sex, lemon, smut


Percy had listened to Jason pull off several nights in a row on the Argus, but that was the first night he heard Jason call his name.

Percy loved to listen—the slow, heavy breathing gradually developing into quick pants, even sometimes developing into needy little cries. If Percy concentrated, he could sometimes hear the sound of Jason's hand on skin. Sometimes the sound was wetter than others, and Percy wondered whether Jason used oil or jelly, or maybe there was some kind of lube.

Each time Percy heard those sounds, he felt himself get hard. The second night he heard those sounds, his hand slid down his chest, avoiding the hard nipples, straight down to his cock. His fingers wrapped around his own full, engorged cock, and squeezed.

What Percy thought about, with his hand around his cock, was taking control. He would take control of Jason; he would control the speed of Jason's breath, the urgency in his cries. He would take control of Jason's hands, and replace them with his mouth. He would suck Jason off until Jason held his head still and fucked it, fucked Percy's mouth until he came and came and came in it, right down Percy's throat.

The trouble with his life, Percy thought, was that he was always being used. Ever since Gaea's prophecy, people had wanted to shape his life for him, tell him what to be. He could never be just what he wanted—which was nothing, really. Of all the things that Percy would have liked to have been, he would have liked to be nothing most of all.

He didn't want to be big and important. He didn't want to have to stand up and do what was right all the time; he didn't want to have to save the world.

Percy knew he had to, though. It was his destiny. Not to follow his destiny would be wrong.

He knew that it was wrong to beat off to his friend's breathing and sounds of masturbation. It was wrong, and he was so ashamed. He was so ashamed—he felt shameful—disgusting, really—he was such a slut; he was such a worthless, cock-hungry, cum-loving, cock-starved _whore_ —not a hero at all. Then he came, with a groan, cum splattering everywhere.

The next night after the first night that Percy heard Jason say his name, Percy snuck over into Jason's bed right as Jason started to get hot and heavy with his hand.

"What the—shit, Percy. Can't you knock?" he said.

"I heard you jerking off," Percy said.

"Was—was not." Jason flushed red, the color staining down his bare chest in the dim moonlight shining through the curtains. He'd pulled up the sheets around the rest of him as soon as Percy had entered the room.

"Yes, you were," said Percy.

Jason glowered. "Well, what if I was? A guy can jerk off, can't he? Has to get his end of somehow on this horrendous quest."

Percy sat down beside Jason's knees on the bed, facing him. "You mean you haven't slept with anyone recently?"

"What?" Jason glowered harder. "No! I didn't say that."

"So you have?"

"Well." Jason looked around shiftily. "I may have."

Percy pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I haven't."

Jason glanced back up at him, startled. "You haven't?"

Percy shook his head.

"Oh." Jason seemed to relax. "I haven't either."

"I haven't even kissed except Annabeth," said Percy.

"You haven't?" said Jason, mouth falling open. "Hell, Percy. There's half the girls in the camp who'd want to kiss you."

Percy shook his head again. "I don't think so."

"What?" Jason started glowering again. "You're fucking amazing, Percy. I mean, all the girls say so. Even the Aphrodite ones. With the . . ." He gestured vaguely. "And the . . ." He did it again.

Percy looked at his knees. "I don't think they want to because I'm Percy Jackson." He looked at Jason again. "You know?"

Jason started picking at the blanket. "You stopped me in the middle of a jerk off session to tell me that?" he said finally.

"You've made out, haven't you?"

"What?" Jason appeared to be distracted by Percy's hands.

Percy pushed up his glasses again. "You've kissed a girl. Haven't you?"

"What? Yes. I mean, Piper a few times."

"Well," said Percy. "I thought since we both have so little practice, we could, you know, practice with each other—" For the first time, Percy got pretty nervous. He looked down. "We could . . . help each other," he mumbled.

"Wow," Jason breathed. "You . . . you want me to show you how to _kiss_?"

Percy nodded.

Jason looked at him stupidly. "But I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be," Percy rushed to assure him. "I mean, I'm not either. Of course. I just want to—you know."

"Wow, Percy." Jason still sounded as though he were in shock. "You just—put your lips together, maybe move your tongue a bit—"

"Never mind. It was stupid." Percy started getting off the bed.

Jason's hand locked around Percy's wrist, and then he was pulling him, back, back onto the bed. Then it was confusing, because Jason was all warm, soft lips, and warm, hard chest, and all the blood was leaving Percy's brain to beat dully in his cock.

Then Jason's tongue was in his mouth, and it felt big. It felt big and warm and strong, and Percy felt like his mouth was very small, and Jason was just taking it over, invading it. Jason's tongue moved like it was the tongue that belonged in Percy's mouth, not Percy's own; Jason owned that mouth; he was perfectly in control. It was perfect, exactly what Percy wanted—he'd got Jason to do exactly what he wanted. In losing control, it made Percy was perfectly in control.

Percy moaned a little, and Jason pressed against him, hips rising up to press against Percy's. Percy felt a hardness there, and Jason pulled away. "Shit, Percy," he said.

Percy licked his lips. "I liked that."

"Yeah?" Jason looked really surprised, and then really eager. Lunging at Percy, he kissed him again.

Percy didn't want to do anything but lie on top of Jason and get his mouth utterly fucked by his friend's tongue—because that was what Jason was doing now, thrusting in and out, in and out. But then Percy started to think about what he had imagined Jason's cock doing—thrusting in and out, in and out, fucking his mouth while Jason just held his head and fucked him—and he pulled away. "Can I," Percy breathed, breath wet, feeling flushed with heat—"can I suck your cock, Jason? Please, I—I really really want to."

"Shit, Percy." Jason held him down and pushed his hips up, hard cock brushing against Percy's. "This isn't—you know—you're my best friend."

"I know," said Percy. "That's sort of why I want to."

"Best friends aren't supposed to . . ." Jason scratched the back of his neck.

"I heard you," Percy said.

"What?"

"The other night." Percy pushed his glasses up again. "You were jerking off. You called out my name."

"What!, you—you—you were _listening_?" Jason pushed him off, yanking the sheet farther up, over his bare chest. "You were listening to me _masturbate_?"

Percy shuffled away, but remained sitting on the bed. He nodded, frowning down at the blanket. "I always do."

"But— _why_?"

Percy gulped. Now it came to it. "I want—sometimes I want to do things."

"Like . . ." Jason was just staring at him, mouth open a little, as though he couldn't believe that this was actually happening. "Like suck my dick," he said finally.

"Yeah." Percy started picking at the blankets just like Jason had. "Like . . . I imagine you've got this big enormous cock, right, and you want to—"

Jason squeaked.

Percy's shoulders slumped. "You—you said my name when you—when you, you know. I thought we could—I thought you might want to."

"With my enormous _cock_ , Percy?"

"Oh." Percy shrugged. "I don't really care if it's enormous. I mean, that's just what I imagined. Anyway, I bet it'd feel—"

"You imagined?" Jason squeaked again. "You imagined my cock."

"Yeah. I thought, that since we're best friends and all that, and you said my name, that we could—"

"We could what?" Jason kept talking in this high-pitched voice.

"Well, I was going to tell you, if you'd quit interrupting me." Jason stared at him, wide-eyed. "I'd thought, you could, you know, put your cock in my mouth, and maybe fuck me with it, and—"

"Oh, right." Jason flopped down on his pillow, and suddenly sounded normal again. "This is a dream."

Percy made a sound of annoyance. "I know it's all kinds of messed up, but I thought since you said my name and all—"

"Right," Jason said again. He squinched his eyes shut, then opened them again. "You're still here."

"Yeah," Percy said.

"You still want to suck on my cock."

"Yeah," Percy said, and pushed his glasses up.

"You want to suck my cock," Jason said again suddenly.

"Yeah." Percy sort of pushed against him. He thought that maybe if Jason could feel he was hard too, he would feel better about it.

"Hey." Jason shifted away, suddenly looking uncomfortable. He looked back at Percy. "D'you want . . . are you going to want me to . . . you know . . . yours, too?"

Despite the broken question, Percy eventually figured out what Jason was asking when he glanced down at Percy's hips. "Oh," said Percy. "Um . . . not really. What I was going to say is I like imagining a big cock down my throat. Like . . . a really big cock, and it's just pushing and pushing, and I can't get away. You know, like that."

Jason's mouth dropped open again, and he had to kind of breathe through his nose. "You," Jason was back to squeaking, "you can get it in your throat?"

"Well, no." Percy wished he could have his glasses, so he could look at Jason's chest some more. Jason had hair there already. Percy didn't have much on his yet, just some dark ones around his nipples. "But I want to do that. Kind of. I mean, I think it'd be nice."

"Nice?"

"You don't want to?"

"Have a dick down my throat?" Jason looked appalled.

Percy shrugged.

"I said it, Percy." Jason was tugging at the sheets again. "I'm not gay."

"Whatever," said Percy. "I thought, since you said my name and all—"

"I was _jerking off_! I mean, it just—it—you shouldn't even have been listening!"

Percy picked at the blankets some more. "So, that's a no, then?"

"What?"

Lifting his head, Percy said, "You don't want me to suck it?"

Jason gulped. "Well, I didn't—I didn't say that."

Percy rolled his eyes. "No, you just made fun of me for wanting to—"

"I did not!"

"Whatever." Percy started to get out of the bed again, but Jason pulled him back.

"No. You can . . . you can suck it. I mean . . ." Jason let go of Percy's wrist. "If you want."

Percy almost rolled his eyes again. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal. I mean, you're my best friend."

"But best friends don't—"

"Right," said Percy. "Whatever. But you called out my name and I've been thinking about . . . about sucking it for so long, I thought it wouldn't be a big deal. Besides, just imagine how good it would feel." He looked out towards the window, thinking about leaving anyway. As soon as he had heard Jason say his name the night before, he'd felt sure Jason would help him. He was so certain Jason would be perfectly willing to do some of the things that Percy wanted so very badly, and yet didn't know how to ask for.

For one thing, Percy knew he wanted some crazy—well, put it this way—it wasn't exactly normal, what he wanted. He knew it was all kinds of embarrassing and shameful—or anyway, it really should've been—but if there was anyone who wouldn't rat him out about it or make him feel like a freak, it'd be his best friend Jason.

Or Percy had thought it might be, when Jason had said his name while jerking off.

"Okay," Jason was saying. "It's not. No big deal. Here, I'll just . . ." He pulled down the sheet, then started pulling down his pajama bottoms. His cock did look _much_ bigger than Percy's—it was very thick and hard, and quite a deep red. Seeing it there, Percy couldn't help licking his lips. "Here." Jason lifted his hips a little. "You can . . . do stuff. But only if you want."

"You don't actually have to," Percy said.

"No." Jason lifted his hips again, as though to show Percy it was all okay. "It's—it's fine. I mean, I want it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean . . . do I have to . . . what do you want me to do?"

Percy tilted his head, still admiring Jason's cock. It curved up quite pleasingly, as though just begging to be touched. The top glistened with clear fluid. Looking at it, Percy's mouth began to water. "Uh," he said, pulling his eyes away from temptation. "I think you just sort of—lie there."

"Oh." Watching him warily, Jason lay back. "Okay."

Tentatively, Percy moved forward. Then he leaned forward and gave Jason's cock an experimental lick.

It was way better than he had expected. He'd thought it might be kind of—he didn't know, gross, but that was part of what made it so good. Here he was in his best friend's bed licking the top of his best friend's cock, and his best friend was leaking pre-cum for him, getting the top of his cock all wet and slippery. Jason was right; best friends weren't supposed to do this—were they?—anyway, blokes weren't supposed to like how cock tasted, but Percy liked it. It was warm and sort of salty, and he couldn't resist going back for another lick.

"How—" Jason propped himself up on an elbow. "How is it? I mean, is it okay?"

"It's good," said Percy. "It's really good. I sort of want to—keep licking it. Is that . . . is—"

"Yeah," said Jason. "It's okay."

"You like me doing it?"

"What?"

Percy licked Jason's cock again, this time swirling his tongue around the head. "You like me licking it, I mean."

"Yeah." Jason's hips gave a funny little jerk. "Fucking hell, Percy. What do you expect?"

Well, when you save the world, you expect people would appreciate it, but it just wasn't true, was it. "I'm going to try sucking it." Percy opened his mouth, then when down on Jason's cock. Just as he had imagined, it felt nice to have his mouth be full of it. Just that—the fact that he liked it so much, having his best friend's cock in his mouth—made him like it even more. As he started to suck, Percy thought that it might be hard to get enough.

He wanted all of it—all of Jason. He wanted Jason inside of him until his mouth wasn't his mouth any more, just a warm place for Jason to fuck, a warm place for Jason to keep his nice hot cock. That reminded Percy of what else he had imagined, so he pulled off, trying not to scrape with his teeth.

He hadn't really thought about how his spit was on Jason's cock now, or about how coming off the length of it, he'd still have saliva in his mouth. Percy drooled a little, then had to lick it up. It almost distracted him into licking all the spit off Jason's cock so he could taste it thoroughly all over again, but Percy just kept thinking about what he'd imagined, so he stopped licking.

"Er, Percy," Jason said.

Percy wrapped his hand around the base of Jason's cock and squeezed a little.

"Oh," breathed Jason, and fell back into the pillows.

"So," Percy said, feeling a little reluctant in case Jason changed his mind. "I kind of . . . I think I was wrong about you just lying there."

"Feels okay." Jason's words were a little slurred.

"Okay," said Percy. "I just—I sort of imagined, like, you pushing it into my mouth? Like you were just stuffing it down there?"

Jason gave a little shudder, and Percy knew suddenly he had to hold on tighter to Jason's cock or he could cum.

"Like you're fucking my mouth," Percy clarified.

"I get it." Jason breathed shallowly for a while, apparently thinking about it. Then he frowned. "Couldn't you gag, though?"

Percy thought about it too. "I s'pose. I mean, I think I'd kind of like gagging on it."

Jason's jaw dropped open a third time.

"You think I'm weird." Percy slowly let go of Jason's cock.

"Well." Jason swallowed. "Don't you think it's a little strange, to want to be gagging on—"

"But you're my best friend. I mean, you know I'm—I'm not a freak."

"Yeah," said Jason. "I just . . ."

"Forget it." Percy let go of Jason's cock, and bent back to lick the head of it.

"Wait." Jason pulled up Percy's head. It was the first time Jason had tried to force him to do anything at all, and it was exactly what Percy wanted. He came up. "I can," Jason said. "I can do it. I can put it in your mouth and . . . you know. Shove it down."

"You don't have to," Percy said again.

"No. I . . . I want to."

"Really?" Percy said again.

"Yeah. I think we better . . ." Jason sat up some more. "We better, kind of . . . here." He started moving the pillows. "This would work better if you were just kind of lying there, and I could like . . . get on top of your head. That way I could just . . . you know. Kind of shove it in."

"Sounds good." Trying not to sound too eager, Percy shimmied down on the bed so that Jason could straddle his head. Then Jason's cock was in his face, bobbing right near Percy's lips where he wanted it.

"You sure?" Jason said, kneeling above him.

"You said I like it when I tell you stuff?"

Jason sat back a little. "Yeah. It . . . well, then I know you want it. And it's . . . you're so . . ."

"What?"

Jason's face was almost as red as his cock. "Don't take this the wrong way," he said.

"What?" Percy said again.

Jason looked abashedly down at the cock near Percy's face. "You're sort of slutty," he mumbled.

"Slutty?" Percy couldn't help the little twitch of his hips at that.

"Yeah." Jason still wasn't looking at him. "I mean, just the way you thought about it, and you wanted it to be big—stuff like that. It's like you're . . . you're not, though. I mean, I don't mean it in a bad way."

"It's okay," Percy said. He put his hands on Jason's thighs. "I like it. I mean, I imagined . . . that maybe I kind of . . . am. Like, I'm a slut. And you just sort of . . . use me and take what you want." He tried not to feel shy when he added, "I think that'd be really nice, actually."

"I'm not using you," said Jason.

"I know, but I just want to . . . hold my mouth open, so you can fuck it, you know? And my lips are wrapped around your cock, but there's nothing I can do, and you just fuck it deeper in me, and I just take it and like it. Like a slut."

"God," said Jason. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna fuck your mouth."

"Are you?" Percy said.

"Yeah."

Percy waited. "Are you sure?"

"What?"

Percy almost snorted. "Jason, your cock is in my face, practically, and it's been waving there, and it's so nice and fat and thick, and you're not doing anything. My mouth is like, watering."

Jason huffed a laugh. "Damn it, Percy. That's so fucking hot."

"Can you smear it on my lips?" At Jason's look of incomprehension, Percy clarified, "It's all covered in your—you know, when you get hard, how it gets wet. I want my lips to be all shiny with it, stretched around that big fat cock."

"Yeah, Percy." Jason took a hold of his cock, then smeared the fluid at the tip all over Percy's mouth. "Yeah." Then Jason was pushing it in, and there was that full-yet-hungry sensation from before. Percy tried to suck as Jason guided it further in. "You're so slutty. You're like, so slutty for a nice big cock."

Percy closed his eyes, then Jason began to thrust. Percy gagged on the fourth one, and then Jason pulled out.

"Sorry," Jason said—"I—"

Percy pulled it into his mouth again, and gradually Jason started thrusting. On each thrust, Percy worked on opening his mouth wider and wider, hoping that would help him open his throat. He couldn't wait until he could take it down to the balls.

"Yeah," Jason was saying. "Yeah. God, you just take that cock."

Hearing that was so nice that Percy's hand went down to his own cock, stroking it as Jason thrust into his mouth. He gagged again, but this time Jason only gave him a second, then was pushing back in.

"Literally gagging for it," Jason marveled. "I didn't think you were into this kind of thing."

Percy just closed his eyes and sucked.

"Umm." Jason gripped the headboard in front of him, starting to thrust harder into Percy's face. "Mm," he groaned again. "Mm, I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum so hard—right in your mouth—fuck, in your mouth—fuck, Percy, cum in your mouth—"

Then he came, but Percy couldn't manage to keep it in his mouth. He came and came, all over everywhere, all over Percy's face, getting it smeared on his cheeks, his mouth, his chin. Percy thought about how dirty he probably looked—best friend's seed all over his face, and loved it. He was filthy with it, cum all over his face, and he loved it.

At last Jason was done. He got off of Percy and rolled over, flopping beside him on the narrow bed.

"Wow," Jason said finally, when his breathing was at last slowing down.

Percy touched some of the cum on his face. It was rapidly cooling. Putting his finger in his mouth, Percy tasted it. The taste was a lot like Jason's cock, only concentrated—salty, sort of like sweat, with this sort of bitter tang.

Percy loved it. It was really dirty and wrong, lying there with cum all over your face—your best friend's cum, no less. It was even more dirty and wrong to suck his cum off your fingers. Percy wondered what he looked like then—he probably looked really shameful, really filthy—like a slut, Jason had said. He probably looked like the worst kind of slut, and that tasted best of all.

"Are you . . ." Jason began, and Percy jerked his hand guiltily away from his mouth. "Are you tasting it?"

"I was just curious." Defensively, Percy looked around for something to wipe his face with.

"No." Jason grabbed his wrist again to prevent him from leaving. "I didn't mean . . . I mean, does it taste good?"

"Yeah. Well . . . kind of like . . . like sweaty salt. But you know, good."

Jason got a funny look on his face; then he looked at Percy's hips again. "Do you want me to . . . should I taste yours?"

Percy shrugged. "You can taste yours if you want."

The look on Jason's face got funnier. He reached out and swiped a finger across Percy's cheek, then looked at it for a while.

"You know you don't have to, if you don't want," Percy said.

"No," said Jason. "I mean, you seem to like it. I'll try it." He squinched his eyes closed tight, opened his mouth, and tasted cum for the first time. "Ugh." His tongue came out, and he made a sound. "Oh, _ugh_. You _like_ that?"

Percy frowned. "Well, I know it tastes a little dirty."

"Too right."

Percy's frown deepened.

After a long moment, Jason creaked an eye open in the midst of his exaggerated reaction to his first taste of cum. "You actually like it?"

Percy turned away. "Did you like—I mean—did you like what I did? When I sucked you."

"When you—oh. Shit, Percy." The wince on Jason's face fell away. "You were—I mean, that was—it was . . . I mean you were great."

"Great?"

"Yeah. It was bloody brilliant."

"Oh," said Percy.

"Did you like it?" Jason's eyes searched his face. "I mean, you said you . . . like, imagined it. Sucking cock, I mean. Was it what you . . . ?"

"It was better."

Jason looked pleasantly surprised. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "That part where you said I was—you know, a slut. That was . . . here's the thing. I keep imagining, like, sucking all these cocks. I even imagine, you know, like taking it up the arse. But I don't know how to—like, I want to do all this stuff, but I don't know if anyone wants to do it with me, and I don't know how to tell. So when I heard you say my name when you were jerking off, I thought maybe you wanted to do things to me too, so we could—you know. Help each other."

"Help each other."

"Yeah," Percy said again.

"Percy," Jason began, then stopped, as though he didn't know what to say.

"Jesus Christ, Jason." Percy sat up. "I just sucked you off. You're not going to honestly call me a freak now, are you? Because I liked it, and you liked it, and now I'm saying like we could be mutually beneficial, and honestly I don't see what the problem is!"

Jason sat up too. "Mutually beneficial?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "It means—"

"I know what it means," Jason said quickly. "It just doesn't sound like you." He played with the sheet for a little while. "You really liked me calling you a slut?"

"You think I'm a freak?"

Jason shrugged, not looking at him. "No more'n me, I guess. What about . . . you know. Having my—you know, dick. In your mouth. Was it . . . did you like that?"

"Yeah," said Percy. "It makes me feel all full. And like, owned, you know? So I don't have to do anything. Like, you'll fuck my mouth, and I'll just lay there and get used—you know, like I said?"

"But why do you want to get used?"

Jason honestly sounded curious, and this was why Percy had cum to him. It didn't sound like Jason thought he was a freak at all. At least, not any more. Putting his head to one side, Percy thought. "I don't know. It has to do with what I said, though—about being a slut. And what you said, too. I like how you were like, telling me what you were doing, and what I was doing, and what you were going to do. Like it was all really dirty. Filthy, even. Like all I am is just this, this hungry little slut, like all I want to do all day is just get filled with cock."

"Shit, Percy."

"What?"

Jason looked up again. "When you talk like—" Then he burst out laughing.

"What?" Percy said again, recoiling reflexively. It was unexpectedly hurtful, having Jason laugh at him now—now that they'd cum so far.

"No." Jason grabbed his wrist again. "No. It's just—you still have cum, like, all over your face."

"Oh." Percy started leaning toward the table beside the bed. "I was going to clean—"

Jason yanked back on his wrist. "No."

"Wha—?" Percy toppled back, looking at Jason inquiringly.

"You know how you said . . ." Jason let go of his wrist, scratching the back of his neck again. "You said you like being all, like slutty and dirty and stuff, right?"

"Yeah." Percy frowned, half expecting Jason to laugh again.

"Well . . ." Jason's eyes darted away. "It was really slutty and dirty when you were . . . you know. Eating that off your face."

"Oh," Percy said. He laughed a bit, too. "Yeah. I guess. I mean, it felt pretty dirty."

"What I mean is . . ." Jason scratched the back of his neck again. "If you could just . . . it's making me kind of . . . horny, you know. Thinking of watching you . . . you know, do it again."

"Oh!" Percy looked at him, then swiped his hand across his forehead. Jason really had got it all over. Then he brought his fingers to his mouth. The cum was sort of dry, but that was dirty too. Then Percy thought about how Jason liked watching him eat cum, and how filthy that was. It made Percy so hot, he had to close his eyes to savor the taste of it.

"You really like it," Jason breathed.

"I like that me tasting your cum gets you hot," Percy said.

Jason made a low, tight sound. "God, Percy. Keep eating it. Get it all. Get all that spunk off your face. You're so _dirty_."

"Yeah," Percy said, starting to get hard again. He hadn't even cum the first time, and his cock had finally softened back up all the way when Jason had laughed at him, but now, hearing Jason say those things and tasting the filthy taste of cum in his mouth again, he was getting hard. "I'm really dirty. Love the taste of your cum."

"You want more?" Jason wrapped his hand around his growing cock.

"Yeah," Percy said again. "I need more. Get it all over my face, Jason. Get it all over me."

"Gonna have to be patient," Jason said. "First this is going in your mouth."

Percy moaned. Most of the cum was gone from his face—as far as he could tell, anyway, and now he really wanted that cock Jason was promising; he wanted it in his mouth, filling it up all over again.

"You want it, don't you." Jason was catching on. "You want this nice, thick cock in your mouth, don't you?"

Percy reached out for it, but Jason clasped his wrists together, and held them away.

"You just can't wait to get it in you, can you Percy, you little slut. God, who knew you were such a greedy little cocksucker? Can't even go five minutes without a fat cock in your mouth."

In lieu of the cock, Percy scraped the rest of the cum from his face, and began sucking on his finger. He needed something in his mouth; he needed Jason's wonderfully full, hard cock shoved right in his mouth; he needed—

"Look at you." Jason was slowly stroking his cock now. "You want it so bad, maybe I'll just . . . tease . . ." Then he was straddling Percy's neck again. Percy took out his finger, opening his mouth hungrily to take the cock, but Jason did exactly what he'd promised: he teased.

Instead of shoving in the beautifully big, hard cock of his, he stroked it beside Percy's mouth. He dragged the tip of it up Percy's face, painting his forehead with leaking fluid. Then the cock was dragging over his eyes, so Percy had to close them, and Percy couldn't believe it—what he must look like. He had _cock_ in his eyes.

He must look like such a wonderfully, horribly dirty slut, lying there with this big cock leaking all over his face, leaving a wet little trail of dirty wanton desire. He must look practically rotten with lust—debauched, that was the word, as though he wasn't worthy of anything but getting cock dragged all over him.

It was perfect, Percy loved it, except that he wanted—he _needed_ that cock in his mouth. He needed to learn how to work it deep down within his throat; he needed to swallow around it until he was gagging, until his breath and life were nothing, nothing but his best friend's big, long, beautiful cock.

"Say you want it," Jason said.

Percy moaned.

"Say you want it."

Percy turned his head, trying to trap the cock with his open mouth, but Jason pulled away. Percy was too wrecked to say he wanted it; he was nothing but just a mindless slut for it; he couldn't even talk—couldn't Jason see that, that he was nothing but like, a desperate, started slut, couldn't even talk, that's how desperate it was for cock—

"Say you want it," Jason said, "or you're not getting it."

"I want it," Percy said immediately.

"What do you want?"

Jason's cock was waving in Percy's face, but he knew he couldn't have it, knew the treat wasn't his, not until he said. "Cock," Percy said. "I want cock."

"Yeah, Percy," Jason said. "But what kind of cock?"

"Yours," Percy said. "I need a big, thick cock, like yours."

"And what do you want this big thick cock to do, Percy?"

Jason was lazily jacking in his face, now, and Percy was watching avidly, tracking hungrily with his eyes. "I want it to go in my mouth. I want my lips all stretched around it, and it keeps stuffing itself in there, and I have to keep opening my mouth wider and wider. And I have to try and relax my throat, because I want it to keep fucking deeper and deeper inside me. I want it so far down inside me, like—like it owns me."

"You want to be owned by cock. You're a depraved little slut. You know that, right?"

"Yes," Percy burbled happily. "I know that. I know that—I want it, Jason. I want to be a slut so, _so_ bad."

"Okay, Percy," Jason said, and made him one. "Open that sweet little mouth of yours."

Percy opened his sweet mouth, and Jason pushed inside as though it was exactly where his cock belonged. Percy at last felt like he could breathe easy, even though he had to do it through his nose. Jason was fucking him, fucking his face, and he finally understood how wonderful everything could be. Percy could not have asked for a better best friend.


End file.
